The Glorious Adventures of Mary Sue, Lallie
by Sdoinks
Summary: What happens when a daughter of the valar is let loose on Middle Earth? Nothing good, that's for sure. Unless you think that driving elves clinically insane is 'good'... :evil smile:
1. In which Lallie is punished

You often encounter fanfiction stories in which Elbereth and Manwe have a child. If said story is the Mary-Sueish kind, the child is usually a beautiful girl. Well, I decided to write a story of my own about just such a beautiful girl – but trust me, this is NOT a Mary-Sue. It's HUMOUR. ;)

Her name was Lallaith Ellerina. But that name was rarely used, because it was way too long for it's owner to remember. Everyone called her Lallie, or 'stupid little chit'. She answered to both.

She had been hard at work all day, her occupation being to annoy her parents to death. She did her job REALLY well – her whiny voice really worked for her.

"Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommie!"

With a long-suffering sigh, Elbereth answered "Yes Lallie?"

"My brain popped, mommie! I wanna marry LEGGY BOY!"

Elbereth rolled her eyes. "Why on middle earth would you want to do THAT?" It came out sounding rather sarcastic.

"Well, for one thing, he's REALLY handsome..."

Elbereth rolled her eyes again. She had heard this from her daughter quite a few times in the past – ALL mothers in the Tolkien universe heard it regularly from their daughters! It was beyond annoying. Elbereth decided to go for sarcasm again.

"You've GOTTA be joking, dude! The handsome one is HALDIR! You've got SERIOUS brain issues, man!

Lallaith stared blankly at her mother for a few moments, but recovered quickly.

"But... but... Haldir's March Warden of Lothlorien! I wanna have someone who can devote their entire life to me! Like you, mommy!"

At this, Elbereth's annoyance turned to indignation. "Excuse ME, miss, but I DO have a life you know! And it's not devoted to dancing in circles around YOU! And besides, Leggy's a prince, so he'd have even LESS time for you!"

"Who CARES about that? I wanna be a PRINCESS!" Lallie gushed, waving away her mother's argument.

"Lallie. In case you haven't yet noticed, your father is MANWE. Do you know who Manwe is? He's basically the king of all Middle Earth! That makes you princess of Middle Earth! And believe me, Middle Earth is MUCH bigger than puny little Mirkwood!"

"Well, I don't care about being a princess, then!" Lallie said defiantly. "I wanna have a handsome young prince for a husband... and he has to have golden locks and deep, melting blue eyes... like Leggy..." **swoons**

Elbereth was desperate to shut her daughter up. Otherwise she wouldn't have said what she did. "OK, OK! I'll think about it! But really... umm... if you ask me, being single is MUCH more fun!" Even when she said it as convincingly as she could, it wasn't very convincing. But the stupid little chit bought it.

"Well, that's because Manwe's UGLY!"

Now, we all know about Elbereth and Manwe's undying love – so none of you will be surprised that at this statement, Elbereth EXPLODED.

"EXCUSE ME YOU STUPID LITTLE CHIT! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! I'LL NEVER AGAIN CONSIDER YOU MARYING LEGOLAS AS AN OPTION – now GO!

While any other child would have run screaming before Elbereth's fury, Lallie remained quite unmoved. Probably because she wasn't smart enough to understand that Elbereth was even angry.

"No! I don't wanna go to my room! I wanna marry Leggy!"

"You ARE going to be punished! If you won't accept going to your room, them I'll send you to Rivendell – for a century!"

Lallie sniffled. And sniffled. And sniffled. And finally burst out crying. "WAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't wanna go to Rivendell! Elrond is SUCH an ugly old BORE! AND he's FAT! I wanna go to Mirkwood! I don't wanna end up like another one of those Mary-Sues!"

As Elbereth's anger was already getting stale, she decided to be nice. She could afford to be nice, now that she was going to be away from Lallie for the next hundred years! What a treat! "Mirkwood it is, then!" She said, and waved her hand.

Lallie disappeared.

"NOOOOOOooooooooo..."

IN MIRKWOOD

In the woods there was strolling an elf, with golden locks and deep, melting blue eyes. Yup! You guessed it! Legolas Thranduilion, prince of Mirkwood.

And yes, you guessed it again – chance had it so that he stumbled upon Lallie. ' That's interesting! Yes... that's VERY interesting... well, the natural thing to do, upon seeing a beautiful damsel in distress, is saving her, of course.'

And so, the foolish little elf walked right up to Lallie and offered her his hand. "How can I help you, lady?" He had NO idea what he was getting himself into.

At that precise moment, a hoard of giant spiders burst out of the trees. Lallie jumped into Leggy's arms and sat there, trembling. Suddenly she noticed who it was she was sitting on... and the gushing began. "Oh, Leggy... you're my HERO..." NOW Legolas knew what he had gotten himself into, and tried to backpedal fast. He shoved Lallie off with a grunt, and said "sorry, lass! I only help damsels in distress for a profit! Now... if you'll excuse me..." And he started backing away from her (as well as from the spiders).

As a last resort, Lallie appealed to the Goddess. "MOMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SAVE MEE!" And what do you know? A shower of gold coins poured over Leggy, bouncing off of his head and various other body parts.

Leggy was starting to get VERY nervous. "Well... umm... there are only 99 coins here! I only save damsels for 100! Once again, you have my sincerest apologies." And again, he started creeping back.

"MOMIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Another coin came shooting down from the sky... unfortunately hitting Leggy straight in the head, and knocking him down."

Legolas groaned. And GROANED. "Now I'll HAVE to save her!" Without bothering to get up, he whipped out his bow and shot all 15 spiders at once.

But he couldn't bring himself to shoot the only one whom he really wanted to get rid of, so Lallie jumped on him, producing another groan.

"Leggy... you're my HERO!"

NOT GOOD.

"Umm... NO WAY, GIRL! Shove off! I ain't your hero!"

Lallie just sat there, gushing and drooling.

"Wow. I'm THOROUGHLY freaked out." It seems that at that moment, Legolas, who had faced orcs and goblins without so much as blinking, finally found his fear. He turned tail and RAN.

But his pursuer was quicker, and soon Lallie had him tackled to the ground and was drooling again. "Leggy, you have been declared MINE throughout the kingdom of the Valar... um... what was it called again?"

Legolas was panicking. "VALINOR? You're from VALINOR? AAAAAAAAA! I have bloody GODS after my skin! SAVE ME! MANWE!"

A piece of paper floated down from the sky, which Legolas numbly picked up and read.

It said:

"Dear Leggy,

You have NOT been declared Lalaith's. However, you HAVE been chosen to protect her during her stay in Middle Earth, and to teach her some manners while at it. Have fun!

Love, Elbereth and Manwe"

Legolas was STILL panicking. "Believe me, I WON'T! NOOO! This is NOT happening! I'm saddled with a stupid little chit who keeps drooling on my shirt, and I have to teach her MANNERS!"

Lallie was still drooling. "Chit? Stupid? Little? Ooh..." **swoons**

All Leggy could do was say something indistinct and start edging away from her.


	2. In which Leggy suffers

Lallie was still drooling. "Chit? Stupid? Little? Ooh..." She swooned again.

All Leggy could do was say something indistinct and start edging away from her.

But this, rather obviously, didn't escape Lallie's notice. She pounced on Leggy.

"You CANNOT escape your destiny!" Lallie shouted, not seeming to notice that the object of her concentration was about two inches away from her. But Leggy was too distraught to worry about such trivialities or even try to be polite. "Oh yes I can!" he shouted back, squirming from under Lallie and running as hard as he could into the opposite direction.

Lallie was drooling so hard she didn't even notice that her love was no longer under her arms. "You are mine…" she declared happily. Meanwhile, while she was drooling, Leggy realized that he'd never be able to run fast enough to get away from her, so he climbed a tree and sat quietly, like a mouse. It took Lallie almost five minutes before she realized that she was drooling over nothing, but when she did, she decided that it was all a fun game of hide-and-seek.

"Leggy! LEEGO-LASS! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Legolas almost groaned in disgust, shocked at the pure stupidity in someone, especially since that someone was a daughter of the Vala.

Lallie didn't hear the groan, so therefore, was unable to find him. She searched for a long time, but then gave up and became upset. "MOMIEEEEEEEE!"

A heavenly wind came, accompanied with a somewhat annoyed heavenly sigh, and blew a large red apple at Leggy. Amazed at the natural beauty of the apple, Leggy forgot that he was hiding and smiled joyfully. "Ooo! An apple! And what a beaut-"

Just then, the wind changed course, and the beautiful natural red apple flew into Leggy's head. Leggy, unseated, fell out of the tree to the ground. Lallie, of course, was ecstatic. "YAY! My Leggy came back to me! Thank you, mommie!"

"You're welcome, darlin'!"

Leggy came back to his senses and groaned. 'What an adventure!' First he had managed to meet the idiot in front of him, then he had had to save her from spiders, then the Valar told him he was supposed to teach the menace manners, THEN he had to escape her drooling, and finally, he had fallen from a tree because he had been hit by an apple. Now he was next to her, once again. "Shit!" he swore.

Lallie was shocked by this unseemly display from an ELF. So she called to her mother, "MOMMIE! Leggy said a naughty word!"

A heavenly male voice answered her this time. "Deal with it!" Lallie's father proclaimed with something akin to a snarl in his tone.

Legolas was still caught in his thoughts. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Lalaith Ellerina was exceedingly unhappy. "MOMMIE! Leggy just said a bad word AND big ugly Manwe was mean to me!

Elbereth was also unhappy. "Argh!" she groaned. "Will you NEVER shut your trap? PLEASE! So, he said a bad word! I give you permission to say one back to him!"

"I DON'T WANNA SAY A BAD WORD TO LEGGY! I LOVE LEGGY!" Lallie answered.

When her mother didn't reply, Lallie tried a slightly different approach. "I wanna have Leggy for a husband, mommie! MARRY US NOW!"

"No way in hell! This is supposed to be a PUNISHMENT, not a 'get-whatever-you-want' trip!" Elbereth answered furiously.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Lallie screeched. "I NEVER LIKED YOU, ANYWAYS!" She stormed off, hurling a few rocks at the sky.

While Lallie and her mother had been having this… conversation, Leggy had once again tried to edge away from the dangerous creature next to him and appealed to Manwe. "Manwe, WHAT did I EVER do wrong to deserve this! Please!"

"I feel for you, sonny, but my wife grew real fed up with Lalaith Ellerina here, and so we banished her here, and you were just at hand." The Valar replied. "My sympathies."

Leggy gulped unhappily, but then gulped even more unhappily as a rock flew down, centimeters from his head.

"Ummm…" he edged even further away from Lallie.

Lallie's fury turned toward him. "You STINKBAG!" She hurled a rock at Leggy. "You're supposed to PROTECT me!"

Leggy looked rather frantic. "Ummm…. Does that mean I can go?" He asked, hopefully.

"I HATE EVERYONE! NOBODY LOVES ME!" Lallie sat down on a nearby stone and sniffled. "Nobody loves me…" She started humming 'nobody loves me'.

Leggy suddenly looked cheerful. "I take that as a yes!" He turned on his heels and strode away, swiftly.

Lallie burst into tears at this betrayal by her love. "Mommie…. Take me back to Va—va—va—WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!"

Her father answered. "Sorry! Elbereth's in the bathroom! Call back tomorrow, or, if you want to leave a message, press—" He broke off. "Oh- it's you. What do you want?"

But Lallie had just turned and seen Leggy in the distance, and had started on one of her famous temper-tantrums. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Manwe turned away and went back into his room, face wrinkled from the pain in his ears, and left Lallie back in Middle Earth, screaming.


	3. In which Elbereth is constipated

But Lallie had just turned and seen Leggy in the distance, and had started on one of her famous temper-tantrums. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Manwe turned away and went back into his room, face wrinkled from the pain in his ears, and left Lallie back in Middle Earth, screaming.

An so, poor little Lallie was abandoned in Middle Earth.

But it was never the nature of elves to leave beautiful females stranded alone in the woods... especially when they were as of yet unaware of the stupidity of said female. And so, along came Haldir. "Ooooooooooh! Fair maiden, why do you weep? Let me comfort you..." And with that, he walked over to Lallie, put his arms around her, stroked her and whispered comforting words of Elvish into her ear. (It's amazing how many things an elf can concentrate on doing at once, isn't it? I always notice it in fanfics, when one of them is comforting a distraught maiden. ALWAYS!)

Lallie sniffled, and blew her nose. "My mommie doesn't like me... She likes the bathroom more than me!"

At that, Haldir made a noble face and said, very gallantly: "Ooooooh! Never fear, fair lady! I love you, even if nobody else does!" And hugged her even tighter.

I know this is shocking, but for once, Lallie actually kept quiet. No, no, my friends – the world is NOT coming to an end. (Yet.) She simply couldn't speak, because she was being squeezed SO tightly by Haldir that her face was turning blue. However, Haldir somehow instinctively knew that Lallie wasn't the kind to keep quiet, and so, after only thirty seconds of strangling her, he realized that something was amiss, and released her. "Oh! My apologies, fair maiden! Just love you sooooooo very much! Thy fair complexion is like soothing balm to my eyes!" And with that eloquent speech, he kissed her. He was actually feeling quite pleased with himself – he was meeting the elven standards of gallantry quite well! But...

Lallie gasped for air. "You-you FREAK!" She screamed, and jumped up, tossing Haldir onto the muddy riverbank with super-human strength. (I guess she DID have some of the advantages which came with being a daughter of the Valar!)

Haldir gurgled incoherently.

Now satisfied that she had fended off the elf, Lallie proceded to scream. "Freak! You call yourself a mannered person! You didn't even give me your NAME!"

Haldir, now as gallant as ever, struggled to his feet and made an elegant bow. "Ooooh! Forgive me, fair maiden... I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien."

"You. Are. Haldir. My mother told me you were HANDSOME!" She tilted her head slightly, looking scandalized. "You look more like a MUD-PIE to ME!"

Haldir's expression was no less scandalized than Lallie's – perhaps more so. "Why, my lady! I am the most handsome elf in all of Middle Earth – no, scrap that. In all of ARDA! And you call me a MUD-PIE! Shame! Who is your mother? She seems wiser in the way of looks than you are. She should have taught you a few things."

"FREAKAZOID! MY mother is Elbereth Gill—Gull-Gill—WHATEVER! She's one of the VALARINER!"

Haldir, poor boy, was lost. "Oooh... Huh?"

"VALRINER! You know, like Val—valr—yeah! One of those!"

"Oooh... Fair lady, I have lived many years in Middle Earth, but I have never once heard of a Valariner! What is this fair being, if I may ask?"

As someone who could never convey her point, Lallie had very little patience for not being understood. "MOMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A heavenly voice then descended from the sky, and spoke very majestically...

"I SAID, your mother is IN THE BATHROOM! Bugger off!"

Haldir stood awestruck and speechless at the holiness of the heavenly voice. So speechless was he that he even neglected to say 'Ooooh'. He stared around, wide-eyed.

Lallie, however, was quite unimpressed. "I HATE YOU MANWE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

At this point, Haldir's eyes reached the size of saucer plates. "How could you speak so to the great lord of the Valar?'

"Oh yeah! THAT's what they're called!" Lallie said, lifting her chin haughtily. "My mother's one of the VALAR!"

"Oooh... EEK!"

"Stop 'eeking'! My head hurts!"

"Hey, you started it!"

"What happened to the 'oohing'?"

"Oh! Sorry. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"Um. Um. UM!"

"Um?"

"Yes, UM!"

"Oooh! Umm... I see!"

"My mother is one of the VAL-val-valr-vlaa..."

"That was random!"

Lallie huffed indignantly. "NO IT WASN'T! You can't insult a daughter of the ONES!"

"Can't I, now? We'll see about that..." Haldir said, smirking evilly.

"MOMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And then, that awesome majestic heavenly voice sounded again. And it said...

"Idiot girl! Your mother is in the BATHROOM, I say!"

"My mom has bladder problems?" Lallie asked, puzzled.

"NO! She's taking a shower!"

Lallie scratched the tip of her nose thoughtfully. "Oh, um... I didn't know there were showers up there!"

"You better believe it, girl!" Manwe said with a snort.

Suddenly, Lallie had a revelation. "Oh, I get it! That's why it's raining muddy water! Mommy must have been REALLY dirty!"

"NOOO! It's raining muddy water because Ulmo's in a bad mood! REALLY bad mood. We had a flood today because of it... "

"Who's Elmo?" Lallie asked, quite innocently.

The Heavenly Voice sounded utterly exasperated by now. "ULMO, you stupid chit! You know? As in 'one of the Valar'? Ulmo? Lord of the waters?"

Haldir scratched his head. "You have my sympathies, Lord Manwe... To have such a daughter... 'Stupid Chit' is right!"

"MOMIEEEEEEEEEE! Haldir insulted ME!"

"SHE IS IN THE SHOWER, for the thousandth time!" Roared Manwe.

"Not thousandth! Only one... two..." Lallie was dutifully counting on her fingers. "four... seven... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... fourteen... sixteen... I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FINGERS!"

And then, for the first time since Iluvatar created Arda, an elf and a Vala spoke in chorus. "GLACK! Stupid Little CHIT!"


	4. In which Shiny enters

As our dearest friend Lallie ran away, screaming "Eek" at the top of her lungs, she bumped into something. No – scratch that. Someone. This someone was…. Boromir!

"Hullo, lassie! Is that a ring I see on your finger? Can I see it? Is it gold? Is it THE ring? GIVE IT TO ME!" he roared suddenly and unexpectedly.

Lallie looked taken aback, but set her lips stubbornly. "No. It's my ring." She stated emphatically.

She was thus very surprised when Boromir lunged at her, roaring "Gimme that!"

Lallie did a very expected thing – she screamed. "EEK! MOMMIEEE!"

Up in heaven, a male voice sighed wearily and called down, "Look, kiddo, she is IN. THE. BATHROOM, dammit!"

Boromir stopped in mid-motion, his hand still clenched out in front of him, reaching for Lallie's ring. He looked clueless, and further proved his lack of understanding by scratching his head. "Huh? Will someone clue me in here? Who just talked?"

"It's my daddy!" Lallie exclaimed gleefully, and then added with a random burst of wisdom – "He has 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 rings! Why don't you go kill him for all of those rings!"

Boromir's eyes stretches wide open. "Your father? Where's your father? Where? I want those RINGS!"

"My daddy's in the Sky! All All you gotta do is pray to Elbr-elbe-eblow-elbow gill-gile-glithYEAH! Pray to her and she'll build a staircase straight to ALL of those 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 rings! Don't you WANT them! My dad even has this little golden ring – the One Ring!"

Boromir gasped and his jaw dropped open, and Lallie found herself gazing in disgust as drool came out of one corner. "Where be your mommy, kiddo? Show me her now!"

Lallie pondered. "Well, um, she's in the – the – where was she?"

"She's in the S-H-O-W-E-R!" the Heavenly Male Voice called down, sounding extremely frustrated. But dear little Lallie, of course, couldn't spell words longer than two letters long. And even /_those_/ she missed occasionally. Therefore, it came to no large surprise to anyone when she misunderstood.

"S-H-E-W-R? Shew-wurr?"

Boromir interrupted. "The shower? Well, where's this shower, then?"

Lallie answered. "Well, throw a couple of rocks up and then you'll see!" To illustrate her point, she threw a large rock angrily in her father's direction.

Boromir shrugged, but followed her advice and threw a stone with all her might. He and Lallie then both jumped in fear, as a large roar came from above. It was quickly followed by the stone that Boromir had thrown, and it managed to land on Boromir's head.

"My precious…" Boromir managed to groan before passing out.

Meanwhile, Lallie managed to delude herself. "What precious? What's precious? I'm precious? YAY!"

Boromir instantly woke up, grimacing at his headache. "You? Precious? In your /dreams, lassie!"

"Well, what can /_possibly_/ be more precious than /_me_?"

"I can think of quite a few things…" Boromir drooled at the thought. "The One Ring, for instance!"

"Wipe the spit off your chin!" he was reprimanded quite harshly. "Besides, I wanna have a one ring, too!"

"Well… you're not getting it! It's mine!" Boromir stated. "It will go to Gondor, and only Gondor! Now bugger off, lassie!"

Lallie ignored him, simply because she was suddenly entranced by the ring on her finger. She stared deeply at it, and soon began talking to it. "I shall name you Shiny and you will be mine. You shall be my Shiny. Good Shiny, good boy!"

You might think that Boromir would respond with an intellectual comment. Or, at least, with an acidic insult. Sorry to disappoint… it didn't really happen like that. Instead…

"I want Shiny! Hey! Give it here!" Boromir lunged at Lallie like a two year old, but Lallie was still entranced with her new pet. "Oh, you sweet little ringie!" A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she threw Shiny into the bushes. "Come here, Shiny, Shiny, come here!"

Boromir threw himself into the bushes after Shiny, head first, and reemerged triumphant, albeit somewhat disheveled, with the ring clutched tightly in his hand. "My Shiny… My own… my precioussssssss…"

Lallie popped out of her spell as soon as Shiny disappeared from her view. "Shiny? Shiny?" She saw Boromir, and instantly ran at him. "Hey! Where d'you think you're taking my Shiny? It's his bedtime!"

Boromir was shocked. "Do you HONESTLY think I don't have enough beds to spare one for shiny! I think I prepared close to 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 beds for all the rings I plan to get! I can house all of your father's, AND Shiny! But Shiny will get the bed of honor, rest assured. He's cute!"

It took Lallie several minutes to process all those numbers – she wasn't that great at math, after all – but when she finally understood, she ran and caught up with Boromir. "STOP! I have to brush Shiny's teeth first! He has a special toothbrush!"

Boromir paused, and shouted over his shoulder: "I have 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 special toothbrushes, too! Never fear!"

"But his hairbrush? And his blankie? And his pillow? And… WAIT! I wanna have my Shiny back! And how will he sleep without my goodnight kiss?"

"We'll manage! Our love for each other will conquer it all! Won't it, Shiny?" Boromir batted his eyelashes playfully at the ring in his hand. Shiny, as an inanimate object, just sat there and stared. If inanimate objects /_can_/ stare, for that matter.

Lallie interpreted this somewhat differently, though. "SEE!" she called. "Shiny wants to stay with me! His love for ME is greater than his love for you!"

"OK, let's test it, then!" Boromir replied, jealously. "I'll put Shiny on the ground, we each go five paces away from him, and whoever he goes to is the one he loves best!" He knelt over and put Shiny carefully onto the ground, and then he and Lallie each took five steps back.

In a few seconds, shouts were ringing through the air.

"Come here, Shiny darling, come here…"

"…come to daddy, little ringy…"

"…I'll give you a candy if you come to mommie…"

"…I LOOOOOOOVE you, Shiny…"

"…come, little Shiny…"

"…I'll take you home with me…"

"…I'll take you home /_and_/ to the store with me…"

"…I'll buy you a – a – a – a – a – horsie to ride on…"

"…and who the hell would pay for you 'horsie to ride on'?"

"…why, my parents, of course! Come here, darling…"

"…no, don't go to daddy, he's mean to you…"

"…'member how your mommie hit you…"

"…did not!"

"…did, too!"

And so on. And on. And on. And one. Enough? No? And on and on and on. And on.

Five hours later, the Heavenly Male Voice began to feel nauseous and began to develop a headache. "Uh… kids? Just /_watching_/ you is giving me the cramps! Move it already!"

Lallie took it literally. "Okey dokey!" she said brightly, stepped forward, moved Shiny to where she had been standing, and returned to her original spot. "See! He likes ME more! He came to ME!"

Boromir lunged out, grabbed Shiny, and moved him to /_his_/ spot. "No such luck, lassie! It's obvious that he loves me more!" He turned around and ran off into the woods.

"WAIT! HE CAME to /_me_/ first! He loves /_me_/ more! Come back! Give Shiny to /_me_! Shiny wants his momma!" And with tears filling her eyes, Lallie turned around and ran frantically after Boromir… and Shiny.


End file.
